SnazzyShipping
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: How did Lucian and Cynthia fall in love? Find out in this story! SNAZZYSHIPPING alert! changed the rating, just in case... Some possible EliteUnderShipping later in the story. Chapter 22: Cynthia VS Bertha!
1. I think I saw the most beautiful lady

**A/N: This will be in the points of view of Cynthia and Lucian...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lucian's p.o.v.:**

**

* * *

**"Oh my gosh...," I mumbled. "She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen..." I was looking at Cynthia. I tried not to stare at her, it would not be very friendly. She wore black clothes, she had a beautiful shade of metallic grey eyes... but she was goth and had black streaks in her hair.

"Whatcha looking at?" A freshman asked me.

I was a sophomore in college... and I had never, ever noticed Cynthia before. I was about to graduate, too. It was May 23, 2001. I was 20 and in the prime of my life! (At this school, high school and college are in the same campus).

"Hmm?" I looked down on him. "Oh hey little guy," I patted him on the head. I was at least a foot taller than him.

"Are you looking at her?" He ogled Cynthia, too.

"Yes...," I almost drooled. "She is so hot... I am gonna go now, I want to look at her without her noticing...," I blushed. "Bye."

"Bye sir," he bowed and walked off.

I hid behind a locker, looking at her... I could NOT help it...

She was talking to someone.

"You know what Steven?!" She almost yelled. "I am breaking up with you! You do nothing but sell drugs and alcohol! Goodbye!" She stomped off.

"Wait... Cynthia!" He cried. "Come back!!"

It was too late - she was gone... (I had not seen her since that day. She must have been really sulking around then... or changed her looks.)

"Where is Cynthia?" I pondered while walking to Government. That was my worst class... I prefered science.

Government is boring... I tapped my pencil lightly on my book. I started to read a page:

"_Sinnoh's government is ruled by a Queen. Each town has a mayor. The National Anthem is "**God Save the Queen**." All Pokemon are protected by the law... they may not be brutally beaten nor shall the be overworked_...," I only skimmed through it. I yawned without anyone noticing.

"Lucian!" The teacher slapped a rolled up packet on my desk.

I nearly lept out of my desk, he scared the shit out of me! He does NOT like it when people yawn. I hated him... argh!

"You promise not to do that again?!" He demanded.

"Yes sir," I said quietly. "I understand." My voice rose.

I was glad that I only had 10 days before I got out of this hell hole called Government. I did not mind my other classes...

I sighed as I walked home. I was from Veilstone City. It was large and I wish I had a car... but my mom says no. I guess because it ruins our enviroment?

I took a nap when I got home.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I'll try to make the other chapters longer. Next chapter will be Cynthia's p.o.v.**


	2. I saw Lucian?

**Chapter 2: Cynthia's p.o.v.**

* * *

"Damn that stupid son-of-a-bitch Steven Stone!" I slammed my hand on the bathroom mirror, luckily I did not break it. It did, however, make my hand red sore. I just wanted to rip my hair out. "He got me pregnant and now he is selling drugs and alcohol!" I huffed.

I was tired of being goth. It intimidated the other men for some odd reason.

I walked out, ignoring the pain of my hand. "Who is _that_?" I whispered. "He is _so_ cute," I tried to smile.

I never really noticed him before. I believe his name is Lucian. He looked like an outcast, _like me_?

He wore the most handsome blue jeans and dark blue t-shirt. His hair was a subdued brown and his skin was light, almost too light. He appeared to have an accent, like me, it was Irish yet it almost sounded Romanian.

I walked home, I had no classes anyway. Only 10 days left... wow. Even though I was a senior, they qualified me as smart enough to skip a couple of grades.

I came home to train Gible. My dream was to become the Champion of the Pokemon League. I had to make sure Crina, my daughter, was alsleep - otherwise she would follow me around everywhere (typical three year old). I let my Riolu watch her and babysit her, and my parents would only be gone for about five minutes until I came. I'm not sure where Flint is after school, he seems to disappear.

"Go Gible!" I called while outside. Riolu and Crina were watching. Somehow, Riolu taught her not to bother me. "Go Budew!"

I let them train with each other, I wanted both of them to evolve. "Budew, use Mega Drain! Gible, use Dragonrage!"

The two were going to attack each other but Flint appeared.

"Hey Cynthers, why not train with me?" My brother, Flint asked.

"Oh hello Flint," I smiled.

"Budew!"

"Gible!"

"Riolu!"

"Flent!" Crina smiled.

"Hey little Crinster," he smiled at her.

"Only problem training with you Flint, no offense, almost all of your Pokemon have evolved and they are fire types... not good for Budew."

"Oh well, I could use my Linoone," he smirked.

"Nah, it is ok... I suppose." I had not eaten since 11:00 AM. "_I am_ hungry though."

I kept my Pokemon out and went inside to eat. I thought about what to do next, I was still sad.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you're liking it so far! It's gonna get interesting... heh!**

**Oh yeah, Cynthia's Pokemon so far:**

**Riolu: First Pokemon; level 15, female.**

**Gible: Second Pokemon; level 24, female.**

**Budew: Third Pokemon, level 20, male.  
**


	3. Cynthia is dreamy

**A/N: I am so stupid, I made a STUPID mistake in chapter 1. Please reread it, I fixed it! Lucian is 2 years old than Cynthia. He is also in college, not high school. DUUUHH.... Oh yeah, Lucian describes Cynthia in more detail in his journal.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lucian's p.o.v.**

* * *

I woke up to Seadra, Bronzor, Bagon, Chingling and Girafarig looking at me.

"Oh hey guys," I smiled and rubbed my head. I had an awful headache. It must be from sleeping for less than six hours.

Looking at Girafarig made me think of my girlfriend I had several years ago. I tried not to sniffle. She disappeared for some odd reason. Girafarig was her favourite Pokemon... and I caught it for her but she did not want it...

I picked up my journal and started writing in it:

_"Dear journal,_

"_I met the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her name is Cynthia... I have no idea what her middle and last names are, though. She wears a beautiful shade of black jeans and a beautiful blackish-grey shirt. Oooh... her eyes... they are so beautiful... they are a beautiful shade of grey, like metal... Her accent is interesting, it sounds Romanian, like mine. She is about 5 feet, 4 inches. I do not know... I can't tell... but it is my best guess. Her hair is so beautiful... it is a dirty blonde with black streaks... so pretty... mmm... how do I even describe her? She is beautiful, intelligent-looking and kind. And her recent breakup equals not-taken... or whatever that word is. Sometimes a fantasy... is all you need... oh whoops. Getting off track. I should stop writing now. I am starving and I need some food. TGIF!_

_Lucian."_

I lived alone... no one was here to help me fix dinner. It was like a chore that constantly nags me. "What should I cook tonight?" I mumbled. But before I could do anything, my best friend Faulkner came by. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello Lucian!" He smiled.

"Hi there! I was about to make dinner. You came just in time. Would you like anything?" I asked.

"Yes sir!"

"Right this way," I smiled and he followed me to the kitchen.

We chatted about Cynthia and I asked him if he had seen her before or not. He said yes, of course. I thought it was odd, because I had just now noticed her so clearly. Oh well. He left and I went to bed... I dreamt about being with her... oh it felt nice...

* * *

**A/N: OK, so here is Lucian's Pokemon so far:**

**Bronzor: level 21, male (I don't care if they don't have genders or not!), second Pokemon**

**Girafarig: level 18, female, third Pokemon**

**Seadra: level 24, male, first Pokemon**

**Chingling: level 12, male, fourth Pokemon**

**Bagon: level 8, male, fifth Pokemon (hatched from an egg)**


	4. VS Dirk!

**Chapter 4: Cynthia's p.o.v.**

**

* * *

**I started to not care about Steven anymore. It was Friday and I looked at my emails, one of them said:

"Would you like to be the Champion of the Pokemon League?"

I was in shock, how did they know that?! "No... am I dreaming?" I rubbed my eyes. Nope. I was NOT dreaming.

"I'm not... dreaming?" I stuttered. I decided to reply to the email:

"Yes... I would love to... but my Pokemon are not strong enough..."

I waited happily for a reply. "Hmm... what now?" I tapped my fingers. I looked over at Crina, she was fast asleep. I sighed happily at her. I got to see where Flint was, and to ask him if she could babysit her. I wanted to go outside to see the meteorites in the Veilstone park.

He said yes, and all of my Pokemon followed me outside and walked to the meteorites. I was used to Celestic Town, it was so small, but sadly, we moved to Veilstone. It was okay, just a little bit large.

"Wow...," I said while walking up to them. "They are so interesting..."

Suddenly, a person in an odd suit appeared. "I see you like them... no?" He said, his voice was deep and cracky.

"Umm... yeah," I hesitated.

"Prepare to be defeated!" He chucked a poke ball and let out a Weavile.

"Interesting... never battled one before. Go Riolu!"

Riolu stepped in front of me and glared at the Weavile.

"Go first, little lady."

"Riolu, use High Jump Kick!" I commanded.

"Interesting... it knows that?" He smirked. Weavile jumped out of the way and used Poison Jab. It nearly poisoned Riolu. Riolu was knocked to the ground.

"Riolu, no!" I growled.

She started to glow.

"Eh? Is it evolving?" He blinked.

"She is...," I mumbled.

"Luu!!" She punched his Weavile really hard and it fainted.

"Well done, return." He returned Weavile and let out a Honchkrow.

I growled at him. "Go Gible!"

Gible walked in front of me. "You go first."

"Alright," he chuckled. "Use Aerial Ace!"

"Use Dragon Claw!"

Honchkrow flew into her, but her claws slashed Honchkrow before it could touch her.

"Now, use Roar!" I commanded. She used it and Honchkrow went flying into the man, knocking him down.

She, too, started to glow.

"Gabite!" She smiled.

"You will pay for this! Some other time!" He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flurry of Golbat.

"That was odd..."

"Budew!"

"Luuu!"

"Gab!!"

"Let's go home, I'm really sleepy...," I yawned and we all walked home.

* * *

**A/N: Cyrus is the man, he seemed to have jumped her. And he's the one that sent the email, to see if she could defeat him or not. Also, it was before he started Team Galactic.  
**


	5. Mesprit appears!

**Chapter 5: Lucian's p.o.v.**

**

* * *

**I woke up and yawned. "Ahhh!" I shrieked. "I had... a wet dream?!" This could not be happening... "Oh no, oh no, oh no... this cannot be happening," I felt really stupid. "I thought I was too old for them..."

I thought the day might get worse...

When I was done with my sheets and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I felt as if I was sick.

"A-choo!" I sneezed and sniffled. Allergies...

I started to think about Cynthia again... "Oh Cynthia, if there was a way for you to love me..." I had no idea what I was talking about.

"Eeee!!!" Girafarig neighed at me.

"Hi there, where is everyone?" My Pokemone were the only "people" I could actually talk to. "You look taller..."

"Eee!!!" She neighed again, she walked up to the table and grabbed a magazine.

"What's this?" I pondered and she shoved it into my hands. "Pokemon contest?"

"Eeeee!!!"

"_You_ want _me_ to enter a _contest_?" I almost laughed - I hated contests!

"Eee!!!" She lightly rammed me.

"Ow, OK! I will enter a contest!"

"Eee!!" She sounded happy.

I looked at the ad in the magazine. "It will be in Hearthome City, ahh, good. I have not been there in awhile..."

I got together some things. "Come on, let's go to Hearthome!" I returned all of them and started walking there. I didn't mind walking there, it felt nice. Even though it was hot...

"Phew," I said while wiping my brow. "Almost there..."

It only took about 50 minutes to get there.

"Ahh... finally here," I said about 15 minutes later. "It's worth coming here though, I love this city."

I walked to the centre of the town, where are all the people are.

"Would you like a root beer float?" A vender asked.

Root beer - the magic word...

"Yes please!" I smiled happily and gave him some money. "Thank you!" I drank it.

"You are most welcome sir," the vendor said.

I walked off. Must be a festival... there were people everywhere. I gulped it down. "Ahh... that was good." I looked around.

"How about some fish?" Another vendor asked.

"Fish? Sounds good!" I smiled, I loved fish, after ramen anyway. It was grilled fish on a skewer. "Thank you!" I smiled and walked off slowly, enjoying the fish... it was free! Wow...

"Thank you!" The vendor smiled.

I scarped it down. "Mmm... that was good..." I wondered if anyone was selling any ramen. Ramen was my favourite food... I loved how it slid down my gullet, and the flavouring was really nice...

I saw someone that I recognised... "Cy-cy-thia?" I stuttered. I dared not to approach her, I was too nervous and I did have a wet dream... about her... ugh. "Oh my gosh... what do I do?" I mumbled. I watched her walk off and I went another direction - opposite of her. "I'm too scared to talk to her...," I muttered quitely and almost giggled.

"Hello, hello! May I interest you in a Poke Radar?" Someone asked.

"Me?" I pointed to my chest.

"Yes, you!" He urged. I did not trust him completely...

"Umm ok, thank you!" I replied.

He handed me a strange little thing that looked like a Poketch. "Enjoy it please, oh yeah, you will have to walk 50 steps to recharge it. It is not hard to use. You might figure it out yourself. You are most welcome, too."

"Great!" I smiled and he walked off. "I wonder what this thing does?" I scratched my head and furrowed my brow. "Oh well," I said while walking away from town into a grassy area. I pushed a button and the grass shook. "Hmm...," I walked up to it and a Mespirit popped out!

"Ahh!" I shrieked, jolting backwards. "Me-me-sp-ir-it?!" I sputtered.

"_Calm boy, please_," she said. She was nearly in my face.

I kinda whimpered and did what she said.

"_I see you are a great trainer... I would love to travel with you_...," she smiled.

"Ya what?! What?! What the hell?" I sputtered again.

"_Calm... please. You are a worthy trainer. I have been watching you. Please catch me. I want to see you at least try to_."

"Umm ok," I got up and chucked a poke ball at her. It dinged immediately. I was in shock, I fainted and did not get up until the next day...

* * *

**A/N: OMG he catches Mespirit... don't ask why she wanted him to catch her...** **I'll figure it out eventually... lol. I hope you like this story. I'll continue if you make nice remarks.**

**Mespirit: level 34, female, sixth Pokemon.  
**


	6. Saturnalia

**Chapter 6: Cynthia's P.O.V.**

"Hmm... I wide selection of goodies here," I smiled. I looked behind me real fast. "Is... that Lucian?" I whispered. "What is he doing here?"

"Would you like some cheesecake madam?" A vendor asked.

"Sure!" I smiled and completely forgot about Lucian being here. I gave him a quarter. "Thank you!" I walked off.

"Hmm... what to do now?" I gulped the the cheesecake down. "Mmmm..."

I plopped myself on a bench. "Hmm..."

"Hello little lady, may I interest you in a Poke Radar?" A man asked and sat down next to me.

I looked at him real fast. I thought this was an awkward moment.

"Is that a no?" He broke my chain of thoughts.

"No thank you," I got up and walked away. What a creeper... I looked behind me briefly to make sure he was gone, and he was.

"Would you like some fish?" Someone asked.

"Yes please!" I smiled and he handed it to me for free. It was regular grilled fish on a skewer. I licked my lips but all I could taste was sweat. It was mid-August and at least 90 degrees out. I was sweating like crazy. I ate the fish in one bite. I sat down on a bench. "I should get some water..."

I was so glad Crina was not here with me. Lord knows what she would do; she would be everywhere and looking at everything. "What now? Maybe I should enter a contest?" I let out Riri, which is the name of my Riolu.

"**Lu!"** She looked up with her big jackal-like eyes.

"Would you like to be in the contest tomorrow?" I smiled. Riri nodded happily. "Alright then," I got up; I then picked her up. She growled slightly. "Shhh...," I said softly.

I walked up to the contest building and signed up. "That was fast," I was already walking away. I yawned... this heat was getting to me. "I think I need a nap," I started wandering around to an area outside the town so I could sleep. I fell asleep underneath a beautiful oak tree.

"**Lu!"** Riri barked.

"Yes?" I said groggily and woke up. "Leave me alone, I am really tired..."

"**Lu!"** She wriggled out of my arms. I looked at her cock-eyed. It was already night time.

"Oh... it's already night time!" I blinked. "I have a terrible headache from sleeping during the day...," I collapsed against the tree and fell back asleep. I woke to the sound of a bird singing. When I woke up, it was the next day already!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short! I was running out of ideas. I'll try to make the other chapters longer.**


	7. Hearthome Pokemon Contest

**Chapter 7: Lucian's P.O.V.**

**

* * *

**"Umm... hello...," said a female voice. Who it was I do not even know. She tapped me lightly. "Wake up sir," she had a French accent... not unusual for this area in Canada.

"Ehhh...," I said groggily. I had a bad headache. "No offence, but who are you...?" I rubbed my head.

"I'm Fantina Vivien Reed," she replied with a soft smile.

"So... are you from around here?" I asked.

"Oui! I am from le Hearthome City," she smiled again. Now she's pulling her silly accent on me. I think maybe she wants me to look stupid... "And your name is?"

"I'm Lucian Nicu Victor," I smiled and got up. I then meticulously brushed myself off. "There," I sighed in relief.

"Well well, you take good care of yourself. I hate to leave but the contest is starting soon. I will see you later Lucian. Au revoir," she smiled and walked off.

"Oh! Can I come along?"

"I don't see why it would hurt. Alright." She turned around and I followed her. It took us about 10 minutes to get to the contest building. I happily sat down while Fantina will be on stage. I had forgotten what my Girafarig said. I happily sat and watched. In fact, on the way there she told me that her father owns the contest building. She let me sit up front. I sipped a root beer I bought before sitting down.

The contest MC spoke up. "First up is Cynthia Theophilus and her Riolu, Riri!" The judge waved his hand and Cynthia walked out on stage.

"Hello everyone!" She blew kisses to the audience. The audience cheered at this. My eyes widened... how? Why? Oh well. She commanded her Riolu Force Palm on some balloons - causing them to pop. She blew some bubbles and let her Riolu pop those with Shadow Claw. Her time was up.

"Amazing performance!" Said one judge. She gave her a 10.

"Good job young lass!" Said another in an Irish accent. He gave her a 9.

"Excellent!" Said a young judge with a mix between a French and Spanish accent. He gave her a 10. **(A/N: It's Juan! :D)**

"Next up is Fantina her Drifloon, Driffy!" Said the MC judge again.

"Hello everyone!" She bowed and smiled. The audience cheered for this.

"Go... Fantina... or Cynthia... I dunno...," I mumbled. "But Cynthia is more beautiful..." I sighed. I looked up at Fantina. She let her Drifloon Double Team and the original copy used a beautiful Shadow Ball on the copies! It caused a beautiful blackish-purple dust to fall.

"Now! Use Gyro Ball and Defog!" She commanded and her Drifloon created a beautiful grey sphere that collided with the Defog. It caused a beautiful light grey dust. My eyes widened and the audience roared.

"Wow! That was beautiful!" Said the first judge. She gave her a 10.

"Marvelous young lass! Please keep it up!" Said the second judge. He gave her a 10.

"That was magnifico!" Said the third judge. He gave her a 10.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

* * *

I left for awhile because there were too many people. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. "Someday... I will win your heart Cynthia..." I sighed and walked back to the seat I was sitting in. It was going to be Fantina vs. Cynthia. This part would be interesting.

"Now this is the part you have been waiting for! The two finalists will battle each other!" The MC judge said. "Fantina vs. Cynthia!" She waved her arm and the two entered.

"You're on Fantina!" Cynthia smiled.

"Non, you're on Cynthia!" Fantina grinned.

"Go Riri!" Cynthia let her Riolu out.

"Go Driffy!" Fantina let her Drifloon out.

"BEGIN!!!" The MC judge said.

I waited for the best or worst to happen...

* * *

**A/N: How some French words are pronounced:**

**Au revoir: ORE-vwar (the first re is silent)  
**

**Non: No**


	8. The Pokemon League for Cynthia

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I wrote this on paper and there's really no way to know how long it is until I type it... UGH I HATE FIREFOX SOMETIMES! It thought kneeled wasn't a word! Oh well, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: Cynthia's P.O.V.

"_Wow,"_ I thought. I looked down at the crowd. "Is that Lucian?" I mumbled. "What is he doing here?"

"Go Cynthia!" He shouted over the roaring crowd.

"Come on Cynthia, admit it! I'll win!" Fantina jeered. She always does this when I compete against her.

"No, you'll loose!" I stuck my tongue out.

"Begin!" said the MC.

"Riri, use an Iron Tail!" I commanded. She jumped up and hit Driffy. Fantina lost some points.

"Driffy, use a Whirlwind!" She commanded. Driffy started to whip up some wind. Riri knew exactly what to do... we had been through this before. I smirked. Riri used a Dig combined with Focus Punch - this caused rocks to fly and hit Driffy. She lost twice as many points as before. She was losing. She started to cuss something in French and her Driffy responded. It (he?) started to use Payback! I growled.

"Riri! Use Dig and then Force Palm!" She dug underneath Driffy and before he could attack - she clouted him straight in the "X" on his face! She lost all of her points... I won?! I won!!

"Wohoo! Yeah Cynthia!" I just barely heard Lucian. I grinned and bowed.

"Well... you won," Fantina held out her hand and I shook it.

"Yes, I did," I grinned.

"Lu!" She said. I kneeled down beside her and grinned.

"Good job sweetie," I patted her on the shoulder. She grinned. "Shall we train some more and get into the Sinnoh League?" I asked and she nodded. "Good."

----

**A year later...**

"I think I'm ready! What about you guys?"

"Luu!"

"Rose!"

"Toge!"

"Glis!" (Gliscor).

"Mil!" (Milotic).

"Garr!"

"I take those as yeses," I grinned.

"Good, you've arrived. You're the first one here," a man said. He was chunky and emotionless, his voice was deep but not threatening.

"I'm the first?" I pointed to myself. He nodded.

"Yep," he grinned. "Everyone will battle each other, whomever defeats everyone becomes to the Champion."

My eyes lit up! "Really?!"

"Yes," he repeated. "Please, come in, I'll show you to your room."

"OK! Thank you!" I grinned and let my Pokemon and me in. He grumbled something and showed me to an empty room with just a bed.

"Here you go," he turned around. "I'll be in my office if you need me," he walked off.

"Hey!" I called. I heard my stomach. "Sir?"

"Yes?" He turned around.

"Where's the kitchen?"

He pointed to the end of the hall. "Around the corner."

"Oh!" I walked towards the end of the hall and turned around. "There it is!" I grinned. I found a popsicle and started to eat it... The main door opened and I heard a familiar voice: Lucian! Why was he here and what was he doing here?!


	9. The Pokemon League for Lucian

Chapter 9: Lucian's P.O.V.

"Yes! I'm here!" I grinned. A man walked up to me.

"Been expecting you," he said with a coy smile. "Come in, please show me your main battling team."

I nodded. "Alright," I walked in. I let out my Girafarig, Chimecho, Kingdra (with the help of my friend Faulkner), Salamence (whom was quite small!), Gallade and Bronzong.

"Ooh... very nice. You mostly have psychic types... I suggest catching a couple more. The Champion gets to have six Pokemon while the others get five. You got that?"

I nodded. "Yes sir, of course."

"I'll show you to your room," he added. I nodded again. He showed me to a room with just a bed. The walls were blank...

"So is anyone else here?" I asked while sitting down on the plain bed.

"Cynthia arrived, I'm waiting for the others."

"C-Cynthia?" I fainted smack-dab on the bed. It felt as if I was getting turned on...

"Umm... sir? Your pants..." **(A/N: I was laughing the whole time I wrote this! XD)**

I sat up. "Op... can't control myself." I thought about sex for a minute. "Sex... oohh...," my body had pangs for it.

"I'll be in my office," he walked off.

"Sir?" I asked. He turned around. "Are these walls sound proof? I like to jack off sometimes," I lowered my voice.

"Hmm... I think so," he eyed me funny. He looks like the type that doesn't jack off. He turned around and walked out.

I sighed and twiddled my thumbs. "I bet Cynthia hates me...," I looked up and saw a familiar face peeked through the door. "Hi there," I said quietly.

"I just stopped by to say hi, I guess," she said. I nodded and smiled. She then walked away while eating a popsicle. All kinds of hormones were racing through me... I think I had wet myself.

"She is so damn hot...," I mumbled. Girafarig nuzzled me. "Hmm?" I looked down at her. She neighed softly. "I wonder what sex is like?" I grinned. I looked at my Salamence, he was quite small.

"Hello?" said a voice that sounded young. I poked my head out my door. The mand said the same thing to him as he had said to me. "Oh, OK!" said the young voice again. "Am I the only one here?" The young voice again. "Am I the only one here?" The young voice asked.

"Lucian and Cynthia have arrived," said the man. "Two more to go," he nodded.

"OK! Well, I'm Aaron Ace Beech!" The young one grinned. Where had I heard that name before? I shrugged it off and didn't think anything about it. The man chuckled and Aaron followed the man to his room. I hid behund the door, just in case... I closed the door instead.

"Now to look at my school work...," I sighed. This stuff is hard! "I might not have anytime to jack off tonight...," I slowly fell asleep, besides, it was already dark. I woke up the next day with an upset stomach - I had no lunch or dinner yesterday! - I then got up to make sure I had no wet dreams... none, good. I then got dressed and went to the kitchen. Aaron and Mrs. Extremely Sexy were there. "Good morning!" I smiled brightly.

"Hello! I'm Aaron!" He grinned. He looked short, had black hair with green streaks, he was still in his pajamas - which were baby blue with clouds! - he wore a necklace with a Garchomp tooth at the end. He was slightly twitching and looked hyper.

"Hello there, I'm Lucian," I walked up to him and he stood up - we both shook hands.

"I already know you," Cynthia and I said in unison. We chuckled a little bit... interesting!

* * *

**A/N: Hehe! Lucian is funny... :P**


	10. Stupid tests

Chapter 10: Cynthia's P.O.V.

"_This Lucian guy... he's so hot... just love his hair!"_ I thought.

"So, Aaron, do you like to jack off sometimes?" Lucian asked. I continued to think about him and ignored the question. It's like he knew I was ignoring him talking...

"Yeah, sometimes. It's not necessarily my thing," Aaron replied while slightly blushing. "My thing is catching bugs and breeding them."

I perked up when he said that. "Oh?"

"Interesting," Lucian replied. "Jacking off is like a daily ritual to me," he chuckled and I looked at him funny. What man doesn't jack off?

"Umm... be right back... drank too much orange juice," I set my cup down and wondered why I had said that.

"OK," they both said as I was walking off.

"You know she's lying," I could barely hear Lucian.

"I bet!" Aaron replied.

I growled and shut the door. "Lucian is sexy but slightly immature... or just very sarcastic," I stared at the toilet water. I hoped that he wasn't listening to me. "Oh well," I got out and went to my room and locked the door. I looked out the bedroom window and saw a 50 year old jogging. "Who's that?" I decided to come out to meet her. She was so close to the window that I could see her breath. "Sure is cold out," I turned around and unlocked my door. A familiar face was right in my face as I was opening the door!

"Boo!" Big Bro said. He startled me.

"Whoa! Flint! You scared me there," I sighed. I looked up at him. He had dyed his hair to look like Billy Joel... pfft! "I see you dyed your hair again," I smirked. He nodded. "Excuse me please." He moved over.

Everyone gathered around to meet the new lady. She was short, had greyish-brown hair, she was wearing a brown sweater and brown pants, she was also wearing a grey scarf. She seemed to be really out of breath. I guessed that she was about 50ish.

"Hello," she spoke up. "I'm Bertha," she held out her hand.

"Lucian," he kissed her hand (he's definitely a Romanian...)

"Flint," he shook it.

"Cynthia," I shook it, too.

"I'm Aaron!" He shook it excitedly.

"Good!" Said that man. "Everyone's here!" He had a coy grin. "I hate to say it, but it's time for a drug test!"

"_Shit,"_ I thought. "Urine or blood?" I asked.

"Both," he replied. We all rolled our eyes except Bertha.

Ugh... we all had to piss in a cup and get our blood drawn. Sure, it was handy but extremely annoying. We waited a frustratingly two damn hours before the results came back. Lord knows why that man wanted to do that... we all sat around the table in the kitchen. Bertha was doing a crossword (I sat next to her and she finished in 10 minutes!). The men were playing some stupid game and I was reading a magazine and peeking an eye at Bertha's talent.

"Poke," said Lucian while poking Flint.

"Poke," repeated while doing the same to Lucian.

"Poke!!" said Aaron poking both at the same time. I sighed.


	11. This isn't a dream, right? I

Chapter 11: Lucian's P.O.V.

**(A/N: Little does he know that this is a dream XD...)**

**

* * *

**I was bored as hell until I looked at the window. "Look! Snow!" I grinned.

"OohIwanttoplayinit!" Aaron said so fast I couldn't understand him. Was he high?!

"Sweet! I can show everyone my sweet technique!" Flint grinned.

"Oh! Looks nice!" Bertha put down her crossword. Cynthia smiled and nodded without saying anything. We all got our coats, hats and gloves on and went outside. Aaron did a cartwheel into a bank of snow.

"I bet you can't pee your name in the snow," I said sarcastically to Flint.

"I bet you $5 I can!" He snickered. "I bet you can't!"

"You're on!" We both said in unison.

"I bet $10 you both can!" Aaron giggled.

"I like Aaron's bet more," I winked.

"Me too!" Flint agreed.

I looked at Cynthia. "Men," she mouthed and rolled her eyes. We walked behind a grove of trees and the challenge started. After an exhausting (from pissing in the cups) five minutes I was able to write my name. I stuck my tongue out.

"Look! It clearly says 'Lucian'! Aaron, you owe me $10!"

"Mine clearly says 'Flint'!" He grinned. "Aaron owes me $10!" He said in sing-song.

Aaron groaned. "I was kidding but here," he reached into his pocket and each gave us $10.

"Thank you!" Flint and I said in unison.

"Noproblem!" He replied quickly. We walked out of the grove of trees. Bertha and Cynthia happened to be ice skating.

"I love ice skating!" I grinned. "I want to skat as well!" I quickly ran back inside and got my ice skates. I went up to Flint. "Hey Flint," I whispered, "your sister is so sexy."

"I know, maybe you two could get together?" He whispered back.

"I have an idea," I grinned.

"What?"

"Can you ice skate?"

"Sort of...," he replied.

"It's OK, I can teach you. So here's my idea... I'll need Aaron in this, too," I waved my hand so Aaron could come over.

"Yes?" Aaron looked at me.

"I have the craziest idea. Can you ice skate, Aaron?" I asked.

"No...," he nodded.

"I can teach you; you WILL fall, trust me," I winked. "So here's my idea: Aaron, you distract Cynthia, and Flint, you push me into Cynthia. Aaron you can also catch her so she doesn't fall. I'll kiss Cynthia and she if she kisses me back."

"Got it!" They both said. I waited for them to get their ice skates on. They came back...

"Ready?" I asked; they nodded. We walked out onto the ice. I started to skate and held onto Aaron. He fell a few tomes but was getting the hang of it. Flint seemed to be doing well. I accidentally slipped. "Ow... felt like my testicles died." I grinned and got up. I winked at Flint and Aaron. It was time.

"HeyCynthia!" Aaron said quickly and skated behind and to the side of Cynthia. She looked at him. "What'sthat?!" He asked quickly. Flint pushed me and I landed straight into her lips. She flushed a bright red.

"Ooh," she moaned.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for the shortness, it's a bit hard to tell how long it is when I write it on paper.**


	12. This isn't a dream, right? II

Chapter 12: Cynthia's and Lucian's P.O.V. I

**Cynthia's:**

"Wow...," I fell from Lucian's weight. He kissed me deeply smack-dab on the lips. He's the best kisser I had ever met. "What was that I felt?"

"Oh sorry... you're turning me on...," he blushed and mumbled. "Sorry about colliding into you."

"Nahh... it's OK. Somehow I knew you were planning on something," I winked.

* * *

**Lucian's:**

"I love you," I whispered. "Ever since I first saw you and overheard you break-up with Steven I've loved you," I helped her up.

"Oh... you heard that?" She giggled. I nodded.

"There you guys are!" The man said. "Everyone's tests were negative. It's time to start battling."

* * *

**Cynthia's**

"_That was weird,"_ I thought, _"does he really love me that much?" _I looked at Aaron and Big Bro, they were high-fiving each other.

* * *

**Lucian's**

I then woke up... "was that just a dream?" I rubbed my eyes. "That was weird."

* * *

**Cynthia's**

I woke up from the weirdest dream. "So he does love me?" I sighed. I then got up and went to the kitchen.

"Goodmorning!" Aaron said happily. It was already morning?

"Whoa... did I oversleep?" I asked.

"After that man took your blood, you were so tired that you passed out and I put you in your bed, Lil Sis," Flint looked ashamed. What he does not know is that I hate blood.

"Oh! Why thank you!" I smiled.

"No problem! Get you some hot raison bread toast!" He replied. I nodded and did what he said. I then noticed that Bertha and Lucian weren't there. I yawned and grabbed a cartoon of orange juice and sat down.

"I wonder where Lucian is? I had the-"

"Weirdest dream!" He interrupted me.

"You stole the words right out of my mouth!" I gasped.

"My God! What was it about?" He looked at me.

"Well, you were ice skating and you tackled me and knocked me down and kissed me," I replied. I then shrugged. "That is the best I can explain it."

"My... God...," his jaw dropped. "I had the same dream!"


	13. The stupidest thing I ever did

Chapter 13: Cynthia's and Lucian's P.O.V II

**Cynthia's**

I looked at him funny. "You're kidding me, right?"

He nodded. "No, I'm not...," he slightly blushed.

"Well! You promise not to do that?" I slightly growled.

"I promise...," he said quietly. I think I scarred or scared the poor guy. He got up and skulked away. Flint slapped me so hard on the back I almost choked on my own septum.

"You should apologise! I think he loves you!"

"Ow! That hurt!" I got up and stamped away and locked myself in my room. I put my ear up to the wall because I could hear him.

"Maggie... I wish I'd never seen your face... you led me away from home... just so you could be alone... you stole my heart and that's what really hurts...," his voice was a bit garbled through the walls.

"Oh...," I sighed softly. I continued to lean.

"We're no strangers to love... you know the rules and so do I... a full commintment's what I'm thinkin' of... you wouldn't get this from any other guy... I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling, gotta make you understand... never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you...," he stopped for some reason. **(A/N: You've been rickrolled HAHAHA!!! :D)**

* * *

**Lucian's**

"Drank too much water...," I mumbled.

* * *

**Cynthia's**

"Lucian! Lucian?" I went to his room and he wasn't there. "Oh? You aren't here?" I paused. I looked at the space between the bed and floor was just big enough for me to fit; so I crawled under it. "_This will be interesting_," I thought. Luckily the drapping around the bed should hide me... "_People will think I'm crazy... oh well..._" I then heard footsteps.

"Wonder where Cynthia went?" He said. "Oh well, time to jack off!" He grinned and lied down on the bed. I thought about vomiting... I just decided to to plug my ears instead. I soon became oblivious and fell asleep... I woke up to him talking, "hmm... sex... wonder what it's like..."

I then got an idea. I crawled quietly from under the bed. "Sex is fun," I whispered into his ear.

"Are you my conscience?"

"Yes, trust me, it's fun...," I began to walk off. I slowly opened the door and shut it quietly. "Phew...," I sighed in relief and went to the kitchen; Aaron and Bertha were there.

"HiCynthia!" He said. "What'sup?"

"I was sleeping... what about you?" I smiled.

"IwasjackingoffbutnowI'msitting," he replied. I eyed him funny but he tried to keep the snickers in.

* * *

**Lucian's**

"That was weird," I mumbled walking into the kitchen. Bertha was doing her crosswords, Aaron was snickering and Cynthia was looking at him funny. "What's going on?" I said sleepily.

Bertha soon snapped out of what she was doing. "Oh, nothing much," she said. She went back into her crossword and ignored whatever we said. I sat down next to Aaron.

"I had the weirdest dream...," I whispered into his ear.


	14. We are both good at poetry!

Chapter 14: Cynthia's and Lucian's P.O.V III

**Cynthia's**

"_Not this again...,"_ I thought. I had overheard what he had said.

"I dreamt that I had sex... with someone... don't know who though," he whispered into Aaron's ear.

"Really?" Aaron whispered back and blinked. Lucian nodded.

"I don't feel good... be right back...," he got up and ran off. Aaron cocked his head.

* * *

**Lucian's**

"Oh God... it hurts to urinate...," I blinked. "Shit... blood in my urine..., kidney infection...," I got out and walked back to the kitchen. "Umm... guys. I'm going to have to go to the doctor seems I have a kidney infection...," I was slightly embarrassed.

"Oh dear," Bertha said. "You okay?"

"Yeah... it just really hurts...," I replied. My eyes widened because it started to hurt even more than before. "Oh God... someone help...," my eyes began to water.

Just then that man came in. "Oh great... are you alright?" He said almost unemotionally. I shook my head "no". "Well, I'm a doctor, so I could possibly help," he said. I nodded and smiled crookedly. "Follow me," he started to walk off; I followed. He led me to the outer left wing of the building. "Lie here," he commanded. I lied down on a bed that looks remarkably like a bed found in a doctor's office.

"Still hurts...," I groaned.

"Yes. Now calm down," he tried to say softly. "Where do you feel pain?"

"My abdomen..."

"Near your groin or stomach?"

"Stomach," I wheezed from the pain.

"If you could rate the pain from 1 to 10; 10 being the worst - what number would it be?"

"Seven or eight..."

"Hmm... what are some symptoms you are or have been feeling?"

"Umm... pain while urinating, frequent urination..., blood in urine..."

"I think I know what you might have," he replied. My eyes widened from what he said and also from the pain. "You have a simple enlarged prostate and kidney infection," he wrote something on two different papers. "Here you go," he handed me prescriptions.

"Thank you!" I said softly.

"No problem. If there's anything else you'd like to ask or anything goes wrong; please come and tell me."

I got up and nodded and walked off to the kitchen again. I read the prescription. "_Dirk Vogel_...," I thought. **(A/N: This is Cyrus's brother - they look so similiar that people get the two confused - but Dirk is three years older.)**

"Hello!" Flint said. "You OK? Aaron told me what happened."

I nodded. "I feel much better now, I guess... I got prescriptions for medicine though."

Bertha smiled. "Glad you're okay."

"Samehere!" Aaron grinned.

"Me, too," Cynthia smiled. Flint only nodded and smiled.

"Guess I'll go to the doctor then," I nodded.

"OK! Bye!" I heard them all say.

"Bye!" I waved and left the building.

* * *

**Cynthia's**

Poor guy. I really felt bad for him. I sighed and looked at Flint. I wondered why I call him "Big Bro" when I'm older than him? He is taller than me - he's tall enough to flick my poor nose, and also he's tall enough to rub my head. I'm terribly short - I can only touch his chin. I got up and sat down next to my brother. "I love you Big Bro...," I mumbled and leaned against him. He smiled and stroked my hair. I was hoping he would apologise to me.

"I love you too," he mumbled back while still stroking my hair. "Sorry for hitting you hard. I think he really does love you," he whispered. Thank you!

"I've been noticing... I have an idea! If he really does love me," I whispered.

"What's the idea-"

Before he could say anything else I kissed him smack-dab on the lips and his eyes widened. At first he was surprised and then started to relax. I must admit, my brother is an excellent kisser! I wondered if he was getting turned on by this?

"-What an interesting idea-"

"Yes. But don't tell anyone," I grinned. "Let him find out himself."

"-Right-"

I kissed him again. "Shh..." I had my ear up to his chest and heard his stomach sounded really loud...

"Umm... I'm hungry...," he sighed.

"Were you hungry this whole time?" I stuck my tongue out. He nodded. "Oh sorry!" I stopped leaning against him.

* * *

**Lucian's**

Finally came back after waiting in a long line at the pharmacy. I walked back to the kitchen where Flint and Cynthia were sitting. "Gather ye rosebuds while ye may,  
Old Time is still a-flying:  
And this same flower that smiles to-day  
To-morrow will be dying."

"The glorious lamp of heaven, the sun,  
The higher he's a-getting,  
The sooner will his race be run,  
And nearer he's to setting...," Cynthia smiled. She knew this poem?

"That age is best which is the first,  
When youth and blood are warmer;  
But being spent, the worse, and worst  
Times still succeed the former...," I smiled again.

"Then be not coy, but use your time,  
And while ye may, go marry:  
For having lost but once your prime,  
You may for ever tarry," she finished.

"Wow... you're good!" I grinned. "Do you know the Preamble to the American Constitution?" It was random, but I wondered if she knew it.

"We the People of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defence, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America," she looked confident. Flint started to clap.

"Wow!" He grinned.

I clapped, too. "That was amazing!"

"Thank you!" She smiled. She walked over to Flint and kissed him. I was steaming, so I decided just to leave.

* * *

**Cynthia's**

"That was proof he loves you," Flint said to me.

"I should go apologise...," I sighed.

"I suggest you do," he recommended. I nodded.

"Thanks," I smiled. He nodded and I walked off. I knocked on his door and he appeared to be singing "Sister Golden Hair."

"I tried to make it Sunday but I got so damned depressed-"

"Lucian! Open up!" I knocked again.

"What do you want?" He grumbled, he was also moaning...

"I guess I'll sit this one out; you appear to be jacking off...," I paused. "Look, I'm sorry. I-I... did that on purpose to see if you really do love me."

He stopped completely and was quiet for about five minutes. He then opened the door and had no jeans on. "You what?" He looked at me and I looked at his boxers (they were black with no patterns). "Come on in, I guess," he hesitated. He sighed and I went in and he sat down on the bed. "So you did that on purpose?"

I gulped. "Yes."

"No need to be scared, I was just wondering. You can leave if you want to."

"OK then... bye...," I slowly walked out. "_So he does love me?_" I thought and sighed. I walked back to the kitchen. Bertha was doing another crossword... where has she been the whole time?

She looked up at me, "you alright?"

"I guess...," I sighed. Flint looked at me. He was cooking his famous fried fish... smelt good. She frowned. Aaron walked in, hyper as ever... was he jacking off as well...?

"Whatsmellssogood?!" He said quickly.

"My nose brought me here...," Lucian said while coming in and sniffing heavily. "Fish is my second favourite food."

"OhmyGoditsmellsgreat!" Aaron said; he was nearly bouncing off the walls! My God! What's wrong with him?!0

"Aaron, calm down, my God!" I wanted to yell!!

"No Cynthia, you're the one that should calm down," Lucian said calmly. I blinked. He went up to Aaron and clutched his shoulders and he immediately calmed down. "See?" Lucian said. "When I grab his shoulders, all of my calm energy goes into him. Seems that he suffers from ADHD," he let go of him.

"Thanks Lucian, I needed that," Aaron said in a normal manner and calmly. I blinked and calmed down.

"No problem," he replied. "I have to go back to college soon; after I eat this lunch. I have a big test coming up."

"Good luck then," Bertha said. I nodded and Aaron and Flint agreed.

"Thank you," he grinned proudly. We welcomed him and sat down to eat.

* * *

**A/N: References:**

**To the Virgins, to Make Much of Time - Robert Herrick (1648).**

**Preamble to the American Constitution - James Madison, **_**et al. **_**(1787).**

**Both are in public domain, because the copyright status has expired (it has to be at least 100+ years).**

**And I wonder what happened to Bertha and Aaron (in the middle of the story)...? XD I think they disappeared... no really, I really actually was not thinking anything about them. XD Oh yeah, I never knew how long this would be!! XD**


	15. Fantina's revenge

**A/N: I decided to make Lucian a senior in college because I didn't realise how long it took to become a doctor! Also, Cynthia's parents are deceased, she calls her grandparents her parents because they died when she was four. But don't sorry, they aren't dead... they've been reborn (see Why Am I Pokemon?, chapter 3). (This is srgeman's idea, DON'T STEAL!)**

**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Lucian's P.O.V

"I have to go now...," I said softly. "Thank you Flint; I'll miss your cooking - it's amazing! Cynthia, I'll miss you for your beauty and elegance... Bertha, I'll miss you for your ability to solve crosswords so quickly... and Aaron, I'll miss you for your kindness," I sighed. "I'll be back in a month, I promise. Take care everyone."

"Goodbye! We'll miss you!" They all said simultaneously. They all hugged me and I left.

"I never wanted to leave, but oh well," I walked to a waterfall and looked down. I thought that my Salamence was way too small for me to fly on him. I let out Clarke and jumped onto him... ending in a huge splash at the bottom... now I was soaking wet and cold. What sucks more is that there _IS_ snow on the ground... He surfaced to the edge of the lake; I jumped off, thanked him and sighed.

"Honchkrow!" I heard one say and I looked up to see Dirk.

"Hey, where are ya going?" He implied.

"Going home to study for this big test, if I don't pass, I won't become an undergraduate doctor."

"Ah, very well. Please, take my Honchkrow," he smiled and it landed.

"You really mean it?"

"Yes, please do."

"Thank you!" I grinned and got on it.

"No problem; cya around," he waved and I did, too.

"Take me to Veilstone, please," I smiled.

"**Honch!"** It blasted into the air; seemed like a rocket!

"Whoa, slow down!!" Oh God, I was so scared.

"**Honch! Krow!" **It continued. Damn, it was fast! It must have taken me at least 10 minutes to get there! It landed and I jumped off... I swear I was going to faint from the shear terror. I panted, shooed it off and walked home as fast as possible.

"Oh my God...," I huffed while unlocking the door. I looked around... everything seemed alright. I decided to study and go to bed early every night. Tomorrow, I had college again... but this time I get to go to a hospital in Celestic Town. Some claim this is the largest and best in all of Sinnoh... which is interesting - I never knew it. Then again, a lot of people go to the college and high school here. I sighed and let my Pokemon out. I studied hard and went to bed early... I usually don't have to go the bathroom in the middle of the night, but this time I did for some odd reason. Now the bathroom is across the hallway passed the living room. As I walked passed the living room, I could see my Pokemon sleeping happily on the floor and the couch... I never really cared if they did... But there was something peculiar... almost a haunting sensation. I shrugged it off and took care of business... I fell asleep instantly and as usual, woke up to the sound of my alarm clock at 6:30 AM.

"I feel surprisingly well!" I got out of bed. I walked to the shower. On the weekends, after I take a shower, I'm usually butt-naked (except when people come over); my Pokemon don't seem to mind... but today, I couldn't; I wasn't used to going places on the weekends, but oh well. I happen to be fast when taking showers, but I'm very meticulous; though, I make sure to get every spot. I sighed and got out. I looked in the mirror, my hair was shining brightly and the dye was beginning to fade... causing some brown areas to show through the lavender streaks. I then meticulously put everything on, in this case it's really cold out and snowy, I had to put boots and a large coat on. How dreadful! I had to walk in it! I grabbed my keys and a pen.

"Bye guys!" I headed to the door. "See ya later! Unless I get snowed in at the hospital!" I opened it and left quickly. "Only 20 miles...," I mumbled. The professor said just meet us at the hospital in Celestic Town. Ya know the route near Veilstone that rains all the time? Well instead of raining, it's snowing... like crazy! I walked... and walked... for about an hour (or more?), because the snow was at least a foot deep. I finally made it to the edge of town... I immediately spotted the hospital - it was the largest thing in town! I noticed that healthy people were walking out while sick people were going in. Oh well, who cares, I tend to notice things; I also noticed a few people battling, playing in the snow and shoveling it, in the town. I walked into the hospital and stamped my feet on the rug. I noticed my professor and that not everyone was there.

"_Maybe I could seize the opportunity and get a job here_," I thought. I grinned brightly and walked to the main counter.

"Yes?" A lady at the counter said.

"May I have a job application please?" I asked. She handed me one. "Thank you!" I found a chair and sat down. I was doing fine until I got to "references: please ... use people that aren't related to you." Oh God! I really only had one friend, Faulkner, and I didn't know anyone except Fantina, and the people at the Pokemon League, but I don't know them enough... I just decided to Faulkner's dad instead. And also, this was my first "real" job, I wonder if being a Pokemon trainer counts? Oh well. I returned it to the lady and just decided to explore instead. As I passed one of the rooms, I heard coughing. "Fantina...?"

"_Oh là là_! Lucian?!" She said in her silly French accent!

"You okay?"

"_Ça va mal_...," she scowled and coughed. "What are you doing here?" **(A/N: Ça = sa; Ç sounds like a soft s).**

"My college class is here, I snook off and got a job, and then started exploring," I replied. "Oh yeah... I have a question," I blushed big time. Oh God she was sexy.

"Yes?" She _really_ must have noticed that I blushed really red, because her tone was different than usual.

"Will you be my date? I need to prove if Cynthia really loves me..."

"Oui, d'accord... anything to get back at Cynthia," she got up and kissed me. She was so sexy - she turned me on.


	16. Flint's surprise

Chapter 16: Cynthia's P.O.V

"Well, Flint and I have school tomorrow," I said. "We should be heading home as well."

"Yep," he nodded. "Let's go." The other two nodded.

"Bye!" We both said.

"Bye!" The other two both said. We sighed and walked outside. I let my Garchomp out and he let his Charizard out. We flew back home quietly and quickly. It took about 30 minutes to get there...

He unlocked the door; we looked around and I immediately collapsed in my bed. Oh yeah, our parents moved out to go live in Celestic Town and to leave us alone. He smiled and shut my door, which I had forgotten to do myself.... I must admit, kissing him was pretty fun! And interesting, despite him being my brother... I did, however; used to kiss him on the forehead when he and I were little... oh well. I sighed in fell into one of my deep sleeps... there could be a train or tornado outside and I never would have heard it; yet I'm woken up by an alarm clock? And also Flint's cooking, too; he really is a chef, so he claims. I woke up an hour later to take a shower... in the only bathroom in the house! I curse whomever created/built this house. There were four of us before our parents moved out! I stepped into the shower and meticulously washed my hair. I noticed that some of the black streaks were coming out, leaving my hair that shade of dirty blonde. My hair was also longer than usual... oh well. I didn't mind. I sighed.

"Cynthia, hurry up!" Flint banged on the door. "I have to take a piss really badly!"

"Sorry Flint!" I decided just to wrap a towel around me and grab my my clothes. I opened the door, still dripping wet. Flint was just staring at me... what a pervert! I moved out of the way.

"Damn you're sexy...," he drooled (and I'm sure he blushed, too). I rolled my eyes and walked off. His Linoone came racing across the hallway. Crazy thing... it's only cute when it's asleep. I locked my door and decided after I put my clothes on, to make a bowl of cereal. Flint hates it when I do that... he seems to like to cook for me. He sure does love me...

"Cynthers," he tapped my head. I snapped out of my reverie.

"Huh?"

His Linoone clammered up his back. How the hell does he withstand its claws?! "I'm going to the store to get some sugar, we seem to be out."

"OK," I smiled. "Be careful."

"Don't worry, I will," he walked off and headed out the door, with Linoone running along side him.

"Wonder what I'm supposed to do when he's gone..." I had a very good idea. I let out all of my Pokemon and turned my radio up loud. "Swaying to the Music" was on. The song soon ended and stupid commercials came on. I just decided to turn off the radio. I took a look at the piano that was in the living room. I sat down and started playing "Für Elise" - I learnt this song thanks to Flint - he can do a lot of things. Just say: "I betcha can't play a trombone!" Guess what! He'll try no matter what!

Flint and Linoone came bursting through the door; he had the biggest grin on his face and something in his hands. I stopped playing and looked at him. This was definitely wasn't just sugar... but something round and black... wait... there were to of the same thing!

"Cynthers, guess what!"

"What?"

"I bought a Moped!"

"You what?! You gotta be joking!"

"Nope!" He shut the front door and handed me a helmet.

"How did you get the money for it?!"

"I got it in a free raffle!" He grinned. I got up and smiled. Flint cooked pancakes and we both went to bed... just another stupid day of college tomorrow...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry short but sweet lol.  
**

**Just a warning for the next chapter:**

**LUCIAN DOES...**

**SOMETHING REALLY BAD! **

**:O**

**I MEAN....**

**REALLLLLLLLLLY BAD!!!**

**NOT FOR LITTLE KIDZ EITHER!  
**


	17. Fantina is very nice

**A/N: Lucian does something really stupid/bad in this chapter. I just thought I would show his bad/wild/stupid side of him. I have no idea what this Shipping could be called... and uh-oh! I see a typo in the first chapter! Lucian has not seen his mother since he was four years old; and he thinks she is dead. Replace the word mom with Faulkner. :P**

**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Lucian's P.O.V

I invited Fantina over to my house after a long day at college. She somewhat helped me study... even though she was wrong most of the time. Even though she was my date; I think we took it a bit too far...

"_Oh là là_ Lucian... you are so _**good**_ in bed!" She smiled.

"So are you," I replied. I looked over at the table next to my bed... uh-oh. I blushed.

"Is... something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh... God... no... I think you're pregnant..." I sat up and thre the condom wrapper in her lap. Her eyes widened and she blinked... she then fainted. "That was 'the thing' I was supposed to put on." Oh God... was this a dream...? I rubbed my eyes and slapped myself. No... I wasn't dreaming. Oh shit... I didn't feel good... I vomited in the toilet. "Oh God... this isn't a dream," I repeated. She put back her clothes on and walked behind me.

"Shh... it's OK. I think I should go now."

"Alright... bye then...," I retched.

"_Au revoir_," she left...

I finally stopped vomiting and collapsed on the bathroom; only to wake up at my usual tie, 6:30. I did my usual routine... except we were back in the classroom. For some odd reason... that day went by fast. I was exhausted... especially from the previous night. Sex takes a lot of strength and a good, strong heart with no heart dieases...

I wasn't hungry, so I decided to fall asleep...

The whole month seemed to slip by like nothing. I still felt stupid for what I did. I did see Fantina nearly everyday; everytime I saw her I cringed and blushed... it also looked as if she was getting bigger everyday... this was _**my**_ fault. I decided to break up with her. It was finally the day of the test. I studied my ass off. I had finally finished and handed it to the teacher. I fell asleep because I had to wait 'till everyone was done before I could leave and before the teacher could grade it. Then again, I had to wait a week to see of I had passed... which sucked. Finally everyone finished! I was done for the year!! I went home to rest.

"Ya know what?" I said while watching _20/20_. "I think I'm going to go on vacation for a week," I then looked at George, my Salamence - he was now huge from all the leftovers I gave him (and the others). "I think I can fly/ride on you now," I turned the TV off. "Return," I returned everybody except George. I gathered a few things and left, locked the door and flew off.

At first he was a bit unsteady me being on his back, but he soon got used to it. I told him to go to Sunyshore since I'd never been there before. It only took me about 20 minutes to get there. This city was bustling with tourists! (Don't worry, I found a hotel room before I went to the beach). They all seemed to be heading towards the beach; so I too, decided to go. I immediately found a spot and lied down. Even though I had no towel, the sand is soft enough for me to doze off...

"Hey mister wake up!" said a little boy.

"Huh?" I said groggily, and rubbed my eyes. "Yes?"

"Can we bury you?" said a little girl.

"Sure, why not?" I said sarcastically. They obviously didn't catch the sarcasm... they began to bury me. Oh well, it's not like they could bury me in the sand tightly. Wrong. They packed me into the sand as if I was a sardine in a package! The two walked off and left me. I must have been there for about three hours. "Oh... come on... I'm hungry... thirsty... and I have to take a piss...," I fell asleep from fatigue.

I was still asleep when something touched me. "Hmmm... Cynthia...," I mumbled. It then licked my face. I woke up and out of sheer terror jumped out of the depression the kids buried me in. "L-Lux-ray-y!" I started to shiver. It started coming closer. "Don't come any closer! You man eater!"

"Hey Luxray, vat did ya find?" said someone with a German accent like Faulkner. He saw that I was scared. "Hey don't be scared," he said, kneeling near me. He helped me up. "I'm Volkner."

"I'm Lucian, and thank you."

"No problem!" He grinned. "Why were you buried?"

"Oh these stupid little kids," I replied.

"Lux, Lux," ("I thought so,") it growled at me. "Lux! Ray!" ("Incompetent human!)"

"Luxray, quiet," he snapped.

"Hey there you are!" A familiar voice said... Flint?!

"Where have you been?" Cynthia?! She saw me.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked.

* * *

**A/N: I love cliffhangers!**


	18. A new friend?

**A/N: Redoing this chapter…**

* * *

Chapter 18: Cynthia's P.O.V

"No, what are you doing here?" I implied. I looked at him funny. "I'm here on vacation."

"Wait… so am I!" he replied.

I sighed. "I wasn't expecting you to be here." I turned to Flint and Volkner. "Mind if we hang out?" I couldn't believe I had said that.

"Not at all." Flint smiled.

"Sure thing!" Volkner nodded, too. "_Auf Wiedersehen_."

"Bye Cynthers!" Flint waved and the two walked off; along Luxray and Linoone following them.

"So has anything interesting happened to you lately?" I smiled.

He didn't look like himself. "I-I did something really s-stupid."

"What?" I was a bit worried. He didn't respond. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"Y-you will h-hate me."

"I don't care, just tell me."

"I-I acc-cidentall-y... got Fan-tina-a pregnant...," he stuttered, his face was a white as a ghost.

"You what?" I wanted to rip my hair out. "Ahh-ah! You got one of my enemies pregnant?" I wasn't sure how to react. "Argh!" I kicked the sand.

"She _wanted_ to have sex with me!" His eyes widened.

I turned around and crossed my arms. "Gee, thanks!" I grinned evilly. "I challenge you to a battle!" I turned back around.

He grinned. "Fine!" He reached behind his belt and threw a poke ball. Out came a _HUGE_ Salamence. I blinked. I reached into my jacket pocket and let out Gabby. "You go first!" He suggested. Gabby and the Salamence both roared. This made us jump.

"Gabby, Dragon Rush!" She flew up into the air and a bright blue light surrounded her.

"Dragon Claw!" He commanded. Salamence jumped out of the way; its claws glowed and bashed against Gabby - this caused her to tumble onto her back. I growled.

"Brick Break!" I thought about being in a contest. "With Poison Jab!" She growled and the fins on her arms glowed a silvery-white while her claws glowed purplish-black. She bashed her claws and fins into the Salamence.

"Quick, use Aerial Ace!" The Salamence flew into the air and white light surrounded it. Mesmorizing...

"Use it too, Gabby!" They flew up and slammed into each other. They both fell to the ground. Salamence didn't get up but Gabby did. I smirked. "Think that's enough for now. It's getting dark. Cya later," I smiled and Gabby followed me.

"OK, cya later," he smiled back and rubbed its back. I walked back to the hotel room where Flint was. He was watching _South Park _marathon, with Volkner... I sighed and decided to take a bath.

* * *

**Flint's POV**

"What would you like to do tonight, Volkner?" I asked.

"Get drunk and have crazy sex!"

I blushed. "I hope you don't mean me."

Volkner smirked and nodded. "Let's go some place, come on!" He tugged on my arm.

* * *

**Cynthia's POV**

"Hey, there's a note." I picked it up and read it. "We're going out for the night, have fun. Signed, Flint & Volkner." I set it down and nodded. There was a knock on the hotel door. Startled, I peeked through the peephole and noticed it was a man I didn't recognise. "Who are you?" I questioned cautiously.

"Émile Caldecutt," he replied, weakly. He reached into his pocket and showed me that he had an ID. It stated, "Émile Dakota Caldecutt, BSE, BAPSY; First Grade Detective; since 1990. 59846-0312." I nodded. "Okay. I think I believe you." I opened the door and he limped in. Before he could take another step, he ended up vomiting on my feet.

"O-oh sorry," he stated, slurring. "Really drunk… couldn't find anyone that would accept me into their h-hotel r-r-room…"

I sighed and took my shoes off. "Go lay on the couch, I'll clean this up." I felt utterly defeated. He nodded shakily and lay down on the couch. "And go clean yourself _off!_" I snapped.

"Uhhh…" He groaned, getting up drunkenly. "So drunk!" he uttered.

"Good for you." I sighed.

* * *

"Where's Flint and Volkner?" I pondered. "But I guess it's not very unusual that they've been gone for so long."

"Ow… my head." Émile woke up from his slight nap. "W-what happened?" he asked.

"You were drunk, pfft," I tsked. "And now you have a hangover. It's your fault you got so damn drunk."

"Sorry…" He blushed slightly. "You see, I've been having some relationship problems with my girlfriend, Cecilia. Therefore, I drank myself to sleep. I've been doing it for a week now. I've probably killed my liver by now. I don't know what else to do. I'm lonely and slightly depressed…" He cleared his throat. "I could use a little love."

"Okay." I watched him sit up and he patted the seat. "What did you have in mind?" I sat down.

"Well, to get a girl to love me, I have sex with them. But you probably don't want that."

"I haven't had it in a while." I smirked slightly. "_Ooh… he's hot!_" I thought. "Let's go in the bathroom, my brother could come back in second now." He nodded. I helped him up and we went into the bathroom.

* * *

"Oh my God," I stated. "That was amazing. You're good at this." I snuggled up next to him. He felt… so warm and amazing. He had a weird look on his face, not bad but maybe good. As if he was enjoying this, or if he was in pain. I couldn't tell which, though. He smiled at my comments. "Let's do this again sometime. Would you like to go out to eat sometime?"

"Sure." He nodded, smiling. "Not sure when I can, but maybe in a month from now?"

"That sounds great." I grinned.

"I have to go now." He stood up and put his clothes back on.

"No, stay…," I begged.

"All right. I'll stay, but only because I don't have much money anyways." He sighed sharply. He smiled slightly, but deep down inside, I knew he was hurting. I nodded and grinned. I yawned and put my clothes on. I walked out of the bathroom and lied down in the bed. I looked at the clock. It was 1:30 (AM). Émile lied down beside me and we both fell asleep.

* * *

"Good morning!" Émile said in singsong to me. I could still tell that he didn't feel very good. "How do like your eggs?" he asked.

"Erm… I don't care." I shrugged. "Except hard-boiled."

I heard someone opening the door – it was Flint! I turned around and grinned sheepishly. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Émile. Émile turned around and looked at Flint. "You must be Flint." He smiled cheerfully.

"Erm… who are you?" Flint snapped. "What the hell are you doing here? Are you threatening my sister!" he yelled. I ran to Émile and placed myself in front of him. "Get away!" he screamed.

"Flint shut the hell up! This is Émile!" I nudged Émile. He mouthed 'oh' and got out his ID.

"Bullshit," he hissed. "How do I know that ain't fake?"

I held the ID in my hand. "It's made out of the same material as a driver's license!" I retorted. "Flint, if you can't handle my new friend… th-then g-get out of here!" I screamed. Flint sighed.

"Look. I'm sorry," he stated. "How about we get some lunch later?"

"I have to go," Émile confessed. "After I finish making breakfast. I'm sorry, but I got a call from my boss this morning and he wants me to get back to work." I nodded and sighed sadly. Émile held my chin and held me in his arms. "Hey, I'll be back soon."

"Okay." I nodded.

* * *

Émile left before he could eat any eggs. I sighed sharply. I'm going to miss him! He sounds like an interesting person. Flint ogled me cautiously. Was he going to find out that we had sex? Flint opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't muster the courage to. He shook his head. I blinked but didn't say anything…

"Cynthia," he uttered. "I can tell you did something last night that you aren't proud of. How did he know? "You're all sweaty, even though you said you had a bath. It also vaguely smells like vomit and bleach in here."

"That because he vomited on my feet!" I snapped. "He was drunk and no one else would let him into their hotel room!" I defended him.

"I'm sure it's more than just that." He narrowed his eyes. "I can tell you had sex."

"And just how do you know that?"

"This." He held up a condom wrapper. Nice going, Émile.

I groaned. "Well gee, didn't know you had control over my own life!" I relied hastily.

"Sorry… I was just curious."

"We have to make up a story… quick, think of something!"

"You were very pissed, and you raped me. Does that work?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Take the wrapper with you."

"Okay." He sighed and put it in his pocket.

* * *

We walked across the street to the main restaurant. I spotted Lucian and he spotted me.

"You...!" we both said and grinned.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so evil...**


	19. Houston, we have a problem?

**A/N: Going to introduce Flint's POV, now. Oh yeah, if you think the previous chapter was nasty, read chapter 96 (or 12, whatever floats your boat, I just call it "chapter 96" because it helps me keep tack of how many chapters I've written) of Lucian, M.D. Maybe you won't hate me as much?**

**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Lucian's and Cynthia's POV IV (and Flint's)

**Flint's:**

"_They definitely love each other_," I thought.

* * *

**Lucian's**

"So how are you?" I asked.

"Not very good," she looked a little green. "I did something very stupid, too," she looked at Flint. The two blushed… hard.

"What happened?" I blinked, taken aback by their blushing.

* * *

**Cynthia's**

"I mistook Flint for Volkner and accidentally –"

"'Accidentally' what?" He looked at me funny.

* * *

**Flint's**

"Oh shit," I mumbled inaudibly.

* * *

**Lucian's**

"Well?" I waited.

"– Had sex with my brother!" She replied, almost in tears. Should I comfort her or be angry at her?

"You what?!" Was all I could say – appalled at this! I was unsure whether to vomit or faint…

* * *

**Flint's**

"_Should I tell him_?" I thought, flushing a deep red. "Lucian, hang on, I can explain."

"Explain?! How can you?! One word: disgusting!" He growled.

"Calm down! I know I had sex with my sister, so what?! The point is, she was drunk and wouldn't stop bothering me! It was also midnight; I knew that Volkie would be asleep by then. I was somewhat drunk, too; but not much as her, though. And I couldn't resist… she was turning me on! I can assure you, she isn't pregnant, either."

"How can I know that?" He narrowed his eyes. Cynthia was quiet.

I reached into my pocket. "This," I waved an empty condom wrapper. He seemingly sighed in relief.

"I'm glad she isn't pregnant… but still… that's gross…," he calmed down. "I'm hungry, how about you guys? And sit, please." After he said that; I realised we were both still standing.

"Sure!" We nodded and sat down.

"Hmm… pancakes sounds nice, how about you Cynthia?" I smiled.

"It does sound good!" She nodded.

"I think you're right, they do sound good," he nodded.

* * *

**Lucian's**

"May I take your order?" Said a waitress. Oh God… she was so hot with her blue and white dress, navy blue shorts, and pigtails.

* * *

**Flint's**

"My God, she is hot, with those cute pigtails and black hair and blue dress…," I thought. I then noticed a Poochyena puppy by her feet. "Oh God, that's so cute!" I grinned. Lucian and Cynthia saw it, too.

"Aww…!!!" The two said, grinning.

"Thank you guys, I'm Candice!" She grinned. "I'm from Snowpoint City, but I come here during the spring and summer to work here," she paused. "Oh sorry, got distracted! What did you want?"

"Pancakes, please," we all said, smiling.

"Would you like anything to drink with that?"

"Coffee–" I replied. "–With crème and milk."

"Same," Cynthia replied.

"Hot chocolate," Lucian smiled.

* * *

**Cynthia's**

"Great, coming right up…!" She grinned and walked off. I looked at Flint; he was writing down our phone number on a napkin, he had the biggest grin I had ever seen.

"Flint!" I lightly hit him. "What are you doing?!"

His grin turned into a scowl. "Trying to see if she wants to go out with me."

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat. "How will she react to you know," I coughed. "Us having sex?!" I looked at Lucian and he crossed his arms. He wasn't very happy with me. It's my revenge for him making Fantina pregnant.

"Here are your pancakes," Candice said, smiling. "Coffee for you two," she handed it to Flint and I. "And hot chocolate for you," she handed it to him.

"Thank you!" We all said.

"No problem!" She grinned and walked off. I wandered what big bro would do next… When I eat pancakes, I put a lot of syrup on; enough to make a normal person sick. Flint and Lucian blinked.

"Rark!" ("Hey down here!") The Poochyena puppy barked.

"Eev!" ("Don't forget me!") A little Eevee pup yipped.

We all looked at them and said "awww!"

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it, I'm going to continue a story about Flint and Candice getting together later. :P I think it is called SlushShipping, am I right or wrong?  
**


	20. Laughing is contagius!

**A/N: I typed this on the computer for obvious reasons... because it contains YAOI!!!! ELITEUNDERSHIPPING FTW! :D Very one-shot and short... but I like this chapter... laughter is VERY contagious...**

* * *

Chapter 20: Lucian's POV

* * *

A week later...

We finally went back to the Pokemon League... what were we supposed to do? Dirk wasn't there to tell us what to do! I do remember him saying "everyone battles each other to see who the winner is" - err, something like that. I also wonder what it was like to be gay? I noticed that Cynthia was dating that German dude Volkner... So I decided to get my revenge once again and I decided to date poor little, scapegoat-ish Aaron.

"Hey Aaron," I whispered.

"Yes?" He looked up at me.

"Will you be my date? I want to prove to Cynthia that I love her... and I'm wondering what it's like to be gay...," I blushed.

"That's not problem with me!" He grinned.

"R-really?"

"Oh hell yeah, I'm just curious as you are."

I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. I saw Cynthia walk passed; she was steaming... "This is pretend, alright? Don't tell Cynthia..."

"Right," he kissed me on the cheek back. "I won't, and that's a promise."

"You're a good friend, best friends forever?" I smiled.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"No problem! Can you please help me with my French?"

"I know French, and yes, I can help. I'll be happy to," I winked.

"OK... what does _c'est la vie_ mean? I just started in French, by the way."

"I've known it for several years. And it means _this is the life_." I heard my stomach. "So... date, do you want to eat lunch? I'll help you later, alright?" I got up. I helped him up... I must admit, he was kinda cute... He somewhat turned me on... "Wonder what gay sex is like?" I said sarcastically. He began to laugh his ass off.

"Oh... God... how are... the... people supposed to have k-kids?!" He was laughing so hard that there were tears in his eyes. It was contagious and soon I was laughing tears, too. "Oh boy... thank you so much for m-making me l-augh!!!" He continued and so did I.

"Y-you're we-welcomee!!!" I couldn't stop laughing... I swear. Flint poked his head and he, too, started to laugh for no apperant reason. The three of us laughed for probably ten minutes it seemeed... We finally stopped. That felt great! I haven't laughed like that in SO long...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it's short... OK maybe they're wasn't any yaoi... mainly because I'm not sure how to do yaoi scenes... someone help meh?! I'll give you cookies and I'll rewrite this chapter...**


	21. Cynthia VS Aaron!

**A/N: Happy belated birthday to Asia (pokemonsuit)! If I had known it was her birthday before, I would have updated this quicker. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

"Lucian has been acting odd lately," I mumbled, reading the newspaper. Nothing interesting was happening, since we have no TV yet, I thought I would read it so I can get an idea about the weather. Lately, it has been mostly sleeting and raining. Then again, it is March. "I must admit, snow in February was odd…"

I hated talking to myself… I had no one to talk to. I sighed. (I guess my Pokemon count, I do not know. It is not as if they can talk back to me).

I then had an idea! What if I just approached him and ask him something? I wonder if it would hurt to do that. "Great," I got off my bed and walked to the kitchen because I was starving to death and bored. "I wonder how we're supposed to battle. There are only five of us…" I had the most ultimate, stupid idea ever. "I have an idea…," I smirked. "GUYS…! Come in the kitchen please!!!" I called loudly. One by one, they finally made it to the kitchen.

"What is it…?!" Lucian had the weirdest look on his face. He must have been masturbating or something, judging by the look on his face. I backed away slowly. His face turned innocent. "Oh, sorry," he blushed.

"Anyways… I had a plan on how we can battle each other. I hate to match up on types though… So I'll battle Lucian and Flint, of course. Bertha and Aaron can battle each other, too. But really, it's whatever you four would like."

"What if we take turns… battling you maybe; I mean, you do look like the strongest of us," Flint replied.

"Hmm," I mumbled. "That sounds like a brilliant idea," I grinned. They all agreed with him and me.

"Thank you," we both replied. They welcome us.

"All right, let us go outside…!" I pointed out the door. They all nodded and we walked outside into the sunshine. It was unusually warm for April, in my opinion. I breathed in the nice, fresh air. "Let us begin… Aaron, you start!"

"Go, Combee," he commanded and threw a poke ball to the ground. A cute little honeycomb-like bee thing with three heads and wings appeared. It melted my heart, it was so cute!

"_I wonder what he's planning on doing. Maybe it's about to evolve, it does look like a female to me,_" I thought. "Go, Riri, use Close Combat!" I commanded. Riri grunted and run up to her, kicking and punching her (supposedly).

"Quick, Combee, use Air Cutter!" He smirked.

"Not so fast," I smirked back. "Riri, use Extremespeed while using Metal Claw," I grinned. Riri grunted happily. She ran around in a circle with the metallic spikes on her hands turned into claws. I grinned again as the Combee was literally torn up by Riri. I thought it had fainted. It flew back up into the air and it started to glow. Aaron was in utter shock. Perfect: it has a double weakness to rock now. "Stone Edge, now Riri!" I commanded. Her eyes turned a bright blue and stones surrounded her. Vespiquen tried to avoid the stones but Riri was able to control the rocks using her aura. Vespiquen fainted.

"All right Cynthia!" Lucian hollered. "Woohoo, go Cynthia!"

"Go Little Sis!" Flint grinned brightly.

Aaron and Bertha were in utter shock. Aaron shuddered like crazy – as if in utter disbelief. "N-no way…," his eyes were as wide as saucers. "All right, go Mothim!" He threw a poke ball and out came a predominantly brown moth with orange and yellow wings. "Mothim, use Camouflage!" He commanded. That was a smart move right there.

"Riri, Ice Punch," I simply commanded. Riri's fists turned into white and blue glass-looking ice. She growled and punched Mothim, but it didn't seem too effected by it like I thought it would. I would have to figure out what type it is soon, before it defeats her.

"Silver Wind, Mothim," he commanded with some ferocity in his voice. I think he was slightly angry. Mothim quickly fluttered its wings and a silvery powder blew into Riri's face. She grunted slightly, using Dig to get out of the way.

I used this to my advantage. "Riri, use Poison Jab while jumping out of the hole!" I smirked. Mothim and Aaron looked confused. They could never figure out where she would be, but I could tell. Experience tells me that she is right underneath Mothim. "NOW!!!" I yelled. She roared out of the hole and jabbed the Mothim about a million times, it seemed. "Finish it with Blaze Kick!" Her leg began to become fiery and kicked the Mothim and it fainted.

Aaron was silent… he had nothing to say… I think he was scared of me. I only had used one Pokemon and he had used two. I don't think he could ever defeat me – only when pigs fly. "Return Mothim…," he said solemnly. "Go Drapion," he weakly spoke.

"Riri," I smirked. "Use Dig, please." Riri growled and dug a hole underground.

"I don't think so either," he grinned. "Drapion, use Brick Break!" His voice seemed to be a lot peppier than before. Drapion's huge arms swung at the ground, causing the whole earth to break a part, sending Riri flying into the air. She fell to the ground and fainted.

"Great job, return," I grinned and Riri walked back over to me, so she could watch. "Try your luck on this!" I threw a poke ball to the ground and out came Gabby in her full glory. It was like she was shining in the sunlight. I had recently scrubbed off all of the dead scales off her, hence why she looked so beautiful. Everyone was a bit dazed at this. "Gabby, use Earthquake!"

* * *

**Aaron's POV**

"Come on, Drapion, use an Ice Fang!" Drapion's fangs turned a light blue and ice shot out of his fangs, it looked like lightning. Her Garchomp roared and flew out of the way.

"Gabby, Dragon Rush!" She smiled. Its whole body shined a bright blue, brighter than any sky. Drapion just stood there, not even moving out of the way. I think, if I'm not mistaken, it causes a person's Pokemon to freeze up in fear. There probably wasn't anything I could do except watch in horror. Drapion couldn't take the attack at all… he fainted.

"Great job Gabby," she praised her Garchomp. It walked up to her and nuzzled her. She rubbed her Lucario's head and it growled happily. I wasn't sure what to do… I used to be a crybaby, so I sniffled a little. I couldn't believe I had lost. I must be the weakest trainer in the world it seemed like. Lucian and Flint walked up to me.

"Hey, it's OK," Lucian smiled at me.

"You'll be all right," Flint nodded. Bertha was busy talking to Cynthia. Flint walked over to Cynthia.

* * *

**Cynthia's POV**

"Hey Cynthers," Flint walked up to me. "When are we going to finish? I have a date in about an hour," he grinned. I think I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"You have a date with Candice? Oh, all right then," I smiled while replying. "How about we take a break guys? Flint has a date," I nudged him. He looked flattered. "Aww hey, I was joking big bro." He flicked my nose. "Ow… hey!" I sneered. "That kind of hurt." He snickered.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Lucian grinned. Him and his big appetite… it's scary, really. He can eat two whole fishes, a huge bowl of ramen, a huge slice of apple pie, a whole bowl of ice cream, etc; I could go on and on…

"Lucian, you could eat a freaking horse if you want to," I replied jokingly. "Anyways, Bertha said she wanted to battle me next. Flint, you go ahead on your date, have fun!" I grinned.

_I somehow I knew Bertha would be stronger than Aaron…_


	22. Cynthia VS Bertha: an easy win!

**A/N: Sorry I saw a typo in the previous chapter. It was a mistake. "April" was supposed to be "March", so if you read the previous chapter again, replace April with March. Thank you!**

**Another note added on 3/14/10: It's been proven in the anime that Flint is at least 20. The anime takes place two years after this, making him 20 in this, 22 in the anime and 30 in 2010… unless I made Cynthia 16 and him 18… what do you guys think?**

* * *

Chapter 22

"By the way Lucian… I have a date, just thought you would like to know," I smirked at him. "You got that Bertha?" I looked at her. Lucian grunted slightly. His name was Émile, despite being ten years older than I am; he was fucking hot! He literally turns me on! I looked at my watch. I grinned and let out Gabby again. She growled deeply.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Go Hippowdon… strut your stuff!" A gigantic grey and black hippo materialised. It roared and sand spewed out of the ports on its back (it must be its ability, Sand Stream). I supposed it was a she. She opened her mouth wide, yawning. Its red eyes glared at me… it was intimidating. I winced slightly and looked up at Bertha. I was letting her go first and she recognised this. "Hippowdon, use Ice Fang!" The Hippowdon attempted to do the same as Aaron's Drapion but she flew out of the way and her tail glowed blue.

"All right, use Aqua Tail," I smirked while water wrapped around her tail. She roared and slammed her tail on the gigantic hoofed mammal. Her claws glowed purple and slashed it. The hippo's feet buckled and fell to the ground. She had used a Poison Jab. Bertha was at lost for words. I never really cared if Gabby did an attack without me asking. I told her it was a way to win. "Hey Bertha, did you forget that a Garchomp's evasiveness rises in a sandstorm?"

She growled and stared at the Hippowdon. "Hippowdon, use a Rest." The giant mammal closed its eyes and began to snore. "All right, use a Sleep Talk!" Its fangs glowed light blue and began to run towards Gabby (even thought its eyes were closed). Gabby roared and flew out of the way, just barely avoiding the icy lightning. She ascended quickly while glowing purple and orange. She descended so fast I couldn't even see her…

I wasn't sure what happened next except the huge creature fell down and fainted. Bertha growled and hastily let out her Whiscash. The stupid blue and yellow fish blindly/stupidly flopped around on the ground. I couldn't help but to laugh at her.

"Wow Bertha…," I sneered. "This should be easy… use a Dragon Pulse!" I grinned. Gabby opened her mouth and fired a turquoise ball at the Whiscash. The fish just flopped around when it got hit by it. I couldn't help burst out laughing like a maniac. "I thought you were going to be strong, Bertha."

She was blue in the face. "That's it! Whiscash, use Ice Beam!" The first was about to open its mouth when I smirked.

"Dig, Gabby." She growled and started to dig underground.

"Earthquake!" Bertha commanded.

"Gabby, Dig up and use Draco Meteor!" I almost clapped. Her chest began to glow orange, she lifted it above her head and several meteors smashed into the stupid dumbass fish. It flopped around a little and finally fainted. Bertha growled while returning it. She let out a Gliscor. The Gliscor happily growled.

"Gliscor, use Fire Fang!" It flew up while its fangs were burning.

"Gabby, shove your tail down its throat while using Aqua Tail!" The Gliscor was close enough to her that she flipped around and shoved her tail into the flaming mouth of the bat. The fire was extinguished and its mouth was filled with water. Gabby flipped around and roared as it fell from the sky. I couldn't tell if it was going to get back up or not. It suddenly flew up and growled. I too growled slightly.

"Gliscor, Giga Impact!" It started to glow purple and orange while it flew directly towards Gabby.

"Shadow Claw Gabby!" I commanded. She roared and her claws began to glow purplish-black aura as it enveloped into sharp claws. The Gliscor was about to attack her when Gabby's power in her claws cut through the purple aura of the Giga Impact. Her claws sliced through the Gliscor, causing it to bleed. Oh, God that was my fault. I shouldn't have been such a jackass. Gabby landed on the ground and lied down. She was exhausted. I had won. I beat Bertha. "Yes!" I jumped up happily.

"Yeah, you did it beautiful Cynthia!" Lucian hollered. He just called me beautiful? I wasn't sure what to say… I flushed a bright red.

"Awesome, I knew she'd win!" Aaron clapped.

I looked at my watch. "Thank you guys. It's almost 5:00. I have a date!" I grinned. Bertha sighed. "Hey look, I'm sorry for being a jackass."

"Why are you sorry? That's the best battle I've had in a long time."

I blinked. "Cool, that's awesome," I smiled.

* * *

I had made it to Veilstone City, the city where my date lives. All I know is that it was a blind date and that his name was Émile. He works for the International Police. I sat down at a table to wait for him. The restaurant was Olive Garden of all places. I love it but it's not that fancy! I thought this date was going to be fancy…

I sighed. "Bonjour, mademoiselle," said a voice. I looked up to see my date, Émile.

"Why the accent?" I cocked my head.

"Oh sorry… I thought I'd be fancy…"

"My enemy Fantina has a freaking French accent that drives me up the wall…"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," he stopped his French accent. It turns out it was slightly British. "So… tell me about yourself. I only know your name, it's Cynthia."

While we talked and ate, he smiled and laughed the whole time. I blushed a million times. He had finally finished talking and eating. I was about to leave when I kissed him, this must have given him a boner, mainly because his eyes widened.

"H-how about you come t-to my house?" He asked shyly, trying to hide the fact that I was giving him an erection. I nodded happily.

* * *

_**Later that night…**_

Émile lied down on top of me while stroking my hair and touching me. Oh, how I loved the Missionary position. It felt comforting. "Émile… you never told me you'd be so good in bed…. However, Émile, you're not really my type… I hope that doesn't offend you…"

"Not at all, go ahead and go home. I have to get back to my nightshift soon…"

"All right Émile, don't take it offensively. I'll still be your friend, you know that?"

He nodded happily. "Of course… I'll be behind you and protect you, if you'd like," he got up and opened a drawer. I stared at his naked body and I slightly drooled. I sat up and blinked. He turned around and handed me a black object – a gun.

"What is it?" I picked it up. "I know nothing about guns."

"It's a Glock 21, one of the best guns there is. Please keep it safe, it's my boss's gun." I nodded and he smiled. "I have to get back to work now."

"I'll go home then," I jumped out of the bed and quickly got my clothes on. I smiled. "Bye Émile, I'll see you later, hopefully."

"Bye, Cynthia, it was great meeting you," he smiled.

"Great meeting you too," I walked to the door and he followed me. He opened the door for me and we both waved.

* * *

I made it back to be greeted Flint, Lucian, Aaron and Bertha, even Candice and Volkner of all people. I grinned happily. This was one of my best days.


	23. New kind of love?

Chapter 23

I sighed when I went to bed. I wished I could have spent the night in Émile's bed… I was also tired of battling. I looked at the snoring Gabby. I watched her chest move up and down. I started to cry but I didn't shed any tears. I got out of bed and slipped my robe on (I had nothing else on except underwear). I yawned and sleepily walked to the kitchen. There was Lucian… he had fallen asleep after drinking a whole bottle of cherry daiquiri. I sighed again and sat down next to him. He shot up like a rocket and slammed into the wall. He grunted hurtfully and stood up. I gasped; I couldn't say anything. He retched slightly and slumped over. "Lucian… I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry."

He just sighed and stood up. "It's OK… I guess…"

I smiled. "I originally came here because I was hungry and lonely. I had no idea you'd be here."

"I pass out if I drink too much," he replied. "You said you were lonely? In what way?"

"N-no… you'd kill me…," I sighed. He barred his teeth.

"You slept with your date?" I gulped audibly, started to back into a corner, and shirked down into it. I wanted to cry but couldn't. "Sorry… d-did I scare you?" I nodded slightly. "C-come here…," he sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"C-can you come sleep with me in my bed… it's all I want…" He almost spit up but he ended up choking on it.

* * *

**Lucian's POV**

What did she just say? I ended up choking on my own spit up from drinking so much cherry daiquiri. I felt my pants tightening but I couldn't help it. She just invited me to go to _her_ bed! I stuttered a lot… there was nothing I could say except, "you want me to have sex with you?"

"I-if you want to…" I wanted to vomit but I couldn't, not in front of a beautiful lady like her. It would mess up my reputation and defile her beautiful hair and clothes. I softly grabbed her and stood up. I was somehow able to pick her up and carry her. She fell asleep in my arms. I smiled and sighed.

"Cynthia, I love you…," I whispered as I lied her down in the bed, putting the covers on over her. I too lied down beside her, under the covers. I sighed again and fell asleep. I wasn't sure what she wanted, to be honest, but I think she wanted a man to be by her side to protect and love her. I didn't care if she had raped her brother; I know that alcohol clouds judgement – I know it does it to me. I fell asleep immediately…

* * *

"Lucian, wake up," someone shook me. "Lucian, are you there?" I opened my eyes to Cynthia standing over me. The bed was so small that I had fallen off it and onto the floor. I groaned and rubbed my eyes while blinking and looking up at her. My whole body pulsed with pain because I was full of that damned daiquiri! "Are you OK?"

"I went to sleep with a full bladder," I bit my lip. "Hang on a minute, all right?"

"Dammit Lucian, that's something I do before I go to bed so that won't happen! How can you be so dumb?"

"Well excuse me, but I'm about to piss myself!" I growled and walked off.

* * *

**Cynthia's POV**

I sighed as I watched him walk off. I don't see how he could have been so irresponsible! It was annoying and naïve. I got up, gathered a few clothes and walked to the bathroom door because I wanted to take a shower. He finally opened the door and walked out. "Oh, you want to take a shower?" He asked. I rolled my eyes because he had stated _the obvious_!

"Duh, pea-brain," I groaned. He just laughed at what I called him. "What, you like that?"

"Ah, that's a good one; I'm going to tell that to Aaron!" He walked off while still laughing. I sighed while closing the door and walking over to the shower. I had an even better idea about showing my love to Lucian. I tossed my clothes onto the floor, rushed out the door and ran into Lucian, whom was standing in the hallway. "Ow!" He flipped around and looked at me.

"L-Lucian… if you promise to stop masturbating, I'll let you watch me take a shower." His eyes widened and he blinked several times. He smirked and nodded.

"Fine, deal," he grinned. I smiled and we both walked back into the bathroom. I closed and locked the door. I walked over to the shower and turned on the water. I already knew there was a battle of the bulge stirring in his pants. I slowly took off my robe and underwear while tossing it to him.

"Smell it if you want, if that helps."

He cocked his head and deeply sniffed my robe. "Mm… smells good," he nodded. I smiled and got into the shower.

* * *

**Lucian's POV**

"_Oh God… she's giving me a boner… must resist… must not jizz myself…,_" I thought. I drooled the whole time I was staring at her body… I wanted to just jump in there and put myself inside her. It'd be the best day of my life… "Hey Cynthia… I love you… you know that?" She stopped washing her hair and craned her neck towards me. "If you love me back, I'll stop putting my hands in pants." She gasped and somehow fell backwards, smashing her head into the tiled shower floor. I immediately jumped up without thinking and grabbed her. She coughed and somehow woke up.

"That… hurt…," she managed. "However, it didn't bother me that much…," she jumped out of my arms and wobbled back and forth. She jerkily got her clothes on.

She was ready to battle Flint – I just knew it…

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to take a break on battling because it gets repetitive…**


End file.
